The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to music-based video games with user physical performance aspects.
Generally video games are played by game players operating controllers, with the game players operating the controllers by depressing buttons or manipulating other inputs of the controllers in particular fashions responsive to particular display presentations. The display presentations may relate generally to activities that occur in the real world, at least for some, or be entirely fanciful. In either case video games allow game players to experience simulated activities, at least to an extent, that the game players may otherwise be unable or incapable of otherwise taking part in.
In many instances the controllers are generic controllers, including input devices adapted for use with a wide variety of video games. The use of generic controllers is convenient, allowing a game player to use a single controller with a wide variety of video games. The use of generic controllers may, however, detract from the experience of a simulated activity, considering that a generic controller may not in fact be utilized in the activities being simulated.
Music-based video games are popular with some game players. Music-based video games often present instructive cues for manipulation of buttons and the like on a controller, with the video game providing music and increasing a game player score if the game player complies with the instructive cues. In addition, a simulated crowd response may be provided, with the response of the crowd varying depending on extent of compliance by the game player with the instructive cues. Further, in many cases, the controller is generally configured to be similar to a musical instrument, increasing realism of the simulated activity of playing or creating a song.
Such music-based video games, however, may not sufficiently present to a game player the full experience of playing a song, particularly before an audience.